


Lit by the Moonlight

by moxosen



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Javier Escuella, Hosea didn’t ask to see this, Javier kind of regrets letting him, John is finally topping, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top John Marston, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxosen/pseuds/moxosen
Summary: After a rough, lonely shift of night guard, Javier decided to try and relieve himself, only to get interrupted by John.
Relationships: Javier Escuella/John Marston
Kudos: 12





	Lit by the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> BBAH! this took me so much time oh my god ^^; i haven’t ever wrote javier before, i’m desperate to know if it’s good or not.. (word count is 1.4k)

Peeking around the weaves of the trees is Javier- standing on guard duty for the night. Most everyone is in bed, and honestly, Javier wishes he was in his cot. It’s cold out tonight, 45 F at most, and even with his serape wrapped around his shoulders, Javier doesn’t feel the warmest. He can only imagine how blissful it is for everyone else to not have night duty most nights, having the ability to lay down in warm blankets and just sleep the night through. Most nights, Javier doesn’t really pay attention to guard, most nights he’s slumped against a tree with his gun and because Hosea isn’t awake he doesn’t get kicked awake the way Sean does. At least that’s a positive Javier can look at- not being kicked awake like some sort of dog.

_ However,  _ being treated as one by a very specific someone, is something much more preferable to Javier. With how his thought process moves, John does cross his mind, and it is immediately downhill from there. A million thoughts course through his head and not a single one is one that he wants any of the camp to be exposed to. Well, realistically, he doesn’t want anyone finding out about him and John just yet, but with how John drives him mad at night, there’s a good chance a lot of the camp knows already. After a few minutes of impatience, Javier starts to glance behind him and back at the camp, wondering if John was going to come over and bother him. Usually he does, usually John comes and bothers Javier and every so often it escalates more than just a word or two of exchange- and tonight, Javier is rather hopeful for John to come over and treat him better than most men have treated him before. For having been with Abigail for so long- the pesky woman -John sure knows how to treat a man, especially when it comes to being in bed. Just thinking about him gets Javier’s mind stirring, makes that rut build in his stomach, the one that Javier knows so dearly to be associated with John getting him off. 

Again, Javier peeks around the trees he’s at, deciding to slump and hide behind a thicker clump of trees, considering that if John hadn’t came out by now he probably wasn’t going to tonight. He might as well take care of it himself then- considering the fact that Javier has grown impatient and even if John did come over to bug him tonight, Javier would just have to hope that he’d already have his deal done and over with. Plus, with it being night (as mentioned beforehand), there was no way Hosea could come and bark at him because that old fuck sleeps better than a bear in winter. He glances around again, pretty paranoid of being caught, before slumping down against the tree and hiding himself in the brush. He wiggles his way out of his gun belt, before working his fingers to unsnap the buckle on the belt and at least pull it away from the zipper that keeps him from being exposed to the world. Javier’s fast to unzip it at that point, moving his undergarments to get to his rather agitated dick out and get to getting himself off rather quickly- just in case John does come over.

Maybe Javier’s being a little overly hopeful, but he can’t really help it, in his defense. His free hand is lifted to his face to bite his knuckle and the other is wrapped around his solid cock. It sort of takes Javier a moment to get going, little grumbles growing at the back of his throat despite the fact he’s bitten into his fist to keep those noises from rippling out into the silence of the woods in the quiet night. As Javier keeps going, his mind starts to drift off to the other outlaw again. The way John gets all riled up so easily, his stupid face when he feels all gentle for once, the expression he gets when he gets protective or just so pissed off that it’s almost more safe to assume that he’s going to beat ass, rather than get his own ass beat. Just the thought of John being angry and tough gets Javier off so  _ bad  _ and he honestly can’t even really explain it. His mind deeply adrift, cheeks flushed with his pace quickening pretty fast. His mind empty and full all at once, Javier doesn’t pay attention to the environment around him, grumbling and groaning to himself and biting deep into his knuckle.   
  
“ Javier! “ John barks, making Javier jump from his trance, pulling his pants over his agitated member and glaring up at John. “ What the hell do you want, cabrón? “ Javier hisses, glaring up at John. The attitude from the smaller male makes John practically growl at the back of his throat, grabbing Javier by his serape and the collar of his shirt, pulling him off the ground and shoving him into the bark of the tree behind him. “ Can’t believe ya thought ya’d get away with ignorin’ me and gettin’ yourself off without me, “ John sneers, making Javier narrow his eyes at John.   
  
“ I thought you weren’t going to even come over tonight, amor- “ Javier tries to complain, though is quickly shut up when John’s lips roughly crash against Javier’s, shutting him up and immediately making Javier jump. John’s kisses usually weren’t this unforgiving and tough, but honestly Javier isn’t complaining- moans escaping the back of his throat that had been pent up earlier before John had made his way over. John keeps Javier held against the tree, mashing his lips aggressively against the Mexican’s with no hesitation or regret. Huffs leave John’s nose, occasionally breathing in too- but not near as often as he huffs out air desperately. Javier finally wraps his arms around John’s neck, taking in the raw taste of alcohol and cigarette on John’s tongue, practically savoring the taste and the smell that clings to John that smells like campfire and whatever mischief he had gotten himself into the day before.   
  
John pushes his hips against Javier’s, listening to Javier’s desperate whines and groans the more John pushes and torments with his mouth and his body. Now desperate for some actual air, Javier pulls away and huffs, breath tough and tongue feeling heavy in his mouth. The broken kiss pulls a string of saliva between them, which John breaks with a swipe of his tongue over his lips. “ One needy motherfucker you are, “ John growls low in Javier’s ear, grabbing his shoulder and flipping to press Javier’s stomach against the harsh bark of the tree. Javier winces at first, hands reaching forward to grip at the base of the tree. “ Only needy for you, mi amor, “ Javier groans back, feeling John press the tent in his pants against his needy ass. Javier lets a begging moan at the feeling, and when he opens his mouth to cry out that moan, John stuffs a pair of his fingers into Javier’s mouth and basically uses Javier’s spit as a lube. He then grabs the already loose undergarments and pants, pulling them away from Javier’s ass, in turn making Javier buck his hips back against John’s.   
  
Slight frustration eats John at the way Javier bumps back into him, taking his hand back and giving Javier’s ass a firm slap- making him jump and let out a desperate whine. “ Quit bullying me and hurry up already, pendejo! “ Javier demands, and at that demand John caves and jams both fingers into Javier at once. At first it burns and aches, making Javier shift against the tree uncomfortably- whining and crying out to the man behind him. “ Be fuckin’ patient, can’t you, “ John hisses to Javier, slowly starting to pump his fingers in and out of the tight muscle that’s gripped to his fingers. Desperate moans ripple out of Javier, practically begging for more with how he whines and cries to John, making the man behind him slowly grow more and more annoyed. He picks up the pace, starting to grow impatient himself, especially considering how desperate Javier sounds and how it easily just gets a heavy pit to grow in his stomach that makes him want to just show Javier that he’s the one in charge- that no matter how bratty Javier acts,  _ John  _ is the one in charge. 

Javier whimpers and moans the longer John teases him and goes on and on with the torment of his tight and desperate hole, shifting to spread his legs out wider and let himself be more vulnerable to John. Behind him he can hear John’s belt buckle snap behind him as he undoes it. John reaches forward, grabbing both of Javier’s wrists, using the belt to tie them together and then tying his wrists against the tree. In that moment, Javier’s fast to find out that John isn’t playing around, and for a moment he’s a little dreadful of how John is going to use and abuse him. Behind Javier, John puts a hand on Javier’s lower back, lining his member up to Javier’s hole. “ Ya ready? “ he asks, just to make sure Javier thinks he’s ready. Javier nods shyly to John, spreading his legs out that little bit farther just to give him more room. John then slowly shoves himself into Javier, burying his cock bit by bit, going deeper and deeper and listening to Javier’s sweet songs of pleasure.

It takes John a moment to settle, letting himself feel Javier once more, putting his hands up on Javier’s shoulders and slowly running them down to Javier’s v-line, where he teases the base of Javier’s member and doesn’t go beyond that. He then takes a firm grip to Javier’s hips, a low growl rumbling in his throat. He leans down and rests his head against Javier’s shoulders, slowly starting to rock his hips back and forth against Javier’s. A wobbly groan leaves Javier, trying to reach for something to bite into so the camp can’t hear him, but with his wrists tied up against the tree by John’s belt, his attempts are failed. Even with John’s slight movements it already felt so good, cries and moans already spilling out of his mouth. John moves closer to press against Javier’s back more, picking up his pace and biting into Javier’s shoulder and sucking pretty harshly into that space.

Javier cries out and lets a series of moans the faster John pumps in and out of him, when he bites into his shoulder and just keeps going. He can feel his cock grow harder and needy, yanking on the belt violently in desperation to start tugging himself off. “ Awful fuckin’ needy, “ John hisses through grunts and huffs with every thrust. “ Can’t- can’t fuckin keep to yerself, can ya- just gotta always want me in ya and destroyin’ ya ‘til ya can’t walk. “ John groans into Javier’s ear, breathing against Javier’s neck. “ Fuckin’ whore for me, huh? I’ll drive ya fuckin’ wild, boy, I’ll treat ya better than any dollar whore you’d find, y’know. “ John continues on, starting to aggressively thrust in and out of Javier- listening to his moans and cries for attention.

“ Oh god, amor, pl-  _ haah _ \- please, harder, I’m-  _ hhnnm _ \- oh god, you f-feel so good- “ Javier cries out, moans rippling out that deeply resonate from Javier’s throat. John finally reaches down to start yank at Javier’s solid dick, starting to tug and yank harshly on Javier’s hard cock. Desperate moans leave him, practically crying at this point because it just feels that good and he can’t just take over because John has him tied against the tree, with the tight of his belt and the buckle sat right between both of Javier’s wrists. John has taken full advantage of Javier’s sensitive state, pumping heavily in and out of Javier and tugging his dick on time with his thrusts. The more John goes on, Javier grows more sensitive and he swears that John’s just trying to torment him at this point. 

John starts to grow more excited and anticipated for Javier to finally snap, thrusting aggressively and quickly jerking Javier’s dick, trying so hard to beat him to his climax, knowing it was close with how Javier’s body wobbles as if it was going to give out, though John can feel he himself still has a pretty lengthy way to go before he’s close to reaching his climax. Javier whimpers heavily the closer he grows, feeling how John just doesn’t let up and beats down harder and harder on Javier despite how Javier whines and groans, clearly indicating he’s close to being done and being done  _ hard.  _ He knows John’s favorite thing to do is get him to climax first and then both overstimulate him and make him feel good at the same time. John’s a strange one, when it comes to these things, but it’s not like Javier can control what the other man is into.

With each hostile pump, Javier grows closer to releasing the strands of his spend against the tree in front of him, being driven mad with how John treats him and spewing out moans like it was any other day. John, on the other hand, is simply enjoying how Javier sounds and how he cries so desperately for attention. “ For fuck’s sake, quiet down, will you? “ John sneers. “ I ain’t lookin’ to get in trouble ‘cause you’re such a needy little bitch, “ he growls right in Javier’s ear, his thrusts becoming unforgiving and aggressively pumping in and out of Javier’s tight hole and slick walls. “ Fuck! A—hnng,  _ fuu-u-uck _ , Marston… “ Javier groans beneath John, earning a hearty slap across his ass for blatantly ignoring what John had just asked of him. His face flushes and his expression becomes one of slight shock, not having expected John to spank him— although he’s not complaining. “ Ya act like a fool and I’ll fuckin’ treat ya like one, “ John hisses. “ I ain’t gonna let ya get away with bein’ a needy li’l whore for me. “ he goes on, breathing right down Javier’s neck, before latching his mouth onto the back of Javier’s neck, sucking and biting and driving the smaller man  _ wild  _ beneath him.

Feeling the way John’s teeth dig into his skin and how he so unforgivingly beats in and out of him, treating him like a whore, Javier peaks into his climax and lets out a long, desperate moan as strings of his spend decorates itself across his stomach and the tree and brush before him. When Javier reaches his climax finally, and John feels him tighten up and try to milk him for what he’s really worth, John lets out a long groan, reaching his climax as well and filling Javier to the goddamn brim. 

“ Yeah? That all you fuckin’ wanted? “ John hisses tauntingly, pulling out of Javier, pulling his undergarments and his pants back over his waist. He unties Javier from the tree, giving him one last slap on the ass. “ You’re a fuckin’ whore, but I love ya. “ he huffs, leaning to give Javier a kiss on the cheek.

As if Hosea’s ever seen or heard enough- tonight has just about completed that list. On his way to have seen Javier and check on him, see if he needed to change shifts with someone, he had become an unfortunate witness to what had happened. When John comes back up to the rest of camp, Hosea shoots him a look, making John stop in his steps.

“ You need to learn how to be sneaky and quiet, boy. “ is all Hosea says, dragging his feet as he heads back to his tent. John’s cheeks heat up with embarrassment, ashamed Hosea, of all people, had seen them.


End file.
